


Rojo y Azul

by NaranjaMorada



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjaMorada/pseuds/NaranjaMorada
Summary: Superboy es testigo de algo que realmente no quiere ver, pero cuando Jason le hace una propuesta con Tim de por medio, ¿cómo resistirse? [One-shot] [Lemon]
Relationships: Robin/Superboy (DCU), Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 14





	Rojo y Azul

**Author's Note:**

> DC Cómics y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento.  
> Esta historia fue escrita originalmente como regalo de intercambio navideño en un grupo de FB. Si la vieron en otro lugar por alguien que no tiene mi extraño nombre artístico, es un vulgar plagio.  
> El Superboy de este fic es el noventero porque me gusta más LOL  
> Advertencias: PWP, no hay trama realmente (?). Lemon, trío y palabras altisonantes.

Un tic imperceptible apareció en el párpado derecho de Kon al momento de abrir la puerta. La mirada de Tim se fijó en él de forma inalterable y Jason no pudo más que soltar una risa burlona.  
—Hey, no te olvides de cerrar la puerta —dijo antes de tomar a su compañero del rostro y retomar lo que había quedado pendiente luego de la interrupción del kriptoniano. La lengua de Jason se abrió paso en su boca y sus manos descendieron por el pecho de Tim para luego aferrarse a él con fuerza inusitada. El tic volvió a Kon pero se apresuró a tranquilizarse y por inercia, a obedecer la petición con un sonoro portazo que no provocó ninguna perturbación a los fogosos amantes.  
Se dirigió a la diminuta cocina que compartía con su pequeño grupo de amigos. En esa ocasión se encontraban únicamente Tim y él y, claro, Red Hood. No se explicaba cómo era posible que Tim accediera a abrirle la puerta (y las piernas) a ese tipo, pero tampoco es como si debiera importarle. Apenas había salido por unos cinco minutos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, sobrevolando los alrededores para comprobar que todo estuviera bien y ellos ya estaban ahí, besuqueándose como un par de adolescentes llenos de hormonas… ¡vaya, ahora sonaba como un viejo! Tim sí era un adolescente lleno de hormonas, y Jason… bueno, no lo conocía lo suficiente pero sabía que era mayor de edad. Al pensar en el tercer Robin, hizo una mueca aunque enseguida se sintió como un imbécil.  
Tim y él no eran nada: no lo habían sido ni lo serían nunca. Entonces, ¿por qué no le resultaba indiferente el hecho de verlo con alguien más? Suponía que porque lo estaba haciendo frente a él sin ninguna clase de recato y peor todavía, con un conocido en común como lo era Jason. Nunca creyó que él, tan aparentemente rudo y mal encarado, hubiese sido engatusado por Tim y caído en sus garras sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo, aunque debía decir que no le extrañaba: Tim podía actuar con toda la seriedad del mundo, pero esa era parte de su encanto. En realidad, si él se lo proponía podía seducir al mismo demonio.   
Pensándolo mejor, tal vez lo que más le desagradaba era verlos en la misma cama donde Tim y él compartían fluidos cada que Bart o Cassie se ausentaban y no había nada mejor que hacer, pero de verdad quería pensar que no le importaba. Se sirvió un poco de agua mientras escuchaba a Tim pronunciar el nombre del segundo Robin entre suspiros y apretó el vaso con tanta fuerza que se rompió, los vidrios volando en miles de pedacitos antes de lanzarlo al lavabo, enfadado. Dejó salir una maldición lo suficientemente audible.   
No estaba molesto, no podía estarlo… estaba furioso y con una sensación en el estómago que no había experimentado jamás y cuyo nombre no se molestaría en buscar. Quizá una ducha fría lograse calmar sus nervios y ganas de azotar la cabeza de Jason (¿por qué precisamente la suya y no la de Tim? Era una excelente pregunta) contra un muro, pero aquello implicaba volver al cuarto por ropa limpia y toparse con aquellos dos en su ritual de apareamiento. Gruñó por lo bajo antes de encogerse de hombros y dar media vuelta y sonreír con malicia: arruinarles el momento sería su manera de divertirse.  
Al entrar de nuevo a la habitación lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con el torso desnudo de Tim y su respiración entrecortada. Jason tenía la mano metida en su pantalón y palpaba con suavidad, ni siquiera se detuvo al ser interrumpido por el recién llegado. Kon pudo apreciar la erección del más joven por debajo de la ropa, pero no le importó.   
—Voy a darme un baño y vendré a cambiarme aquí —les anunció con aparente indiferencia —. Así que búsquense otro lado, mierda.  
Jason paró las caricias y sacó la diestra del pantalón contrario. Tim hizo el ademán de protestar hasta que el mayor le jaló la ropa para descenderla por sus piernas y quitársela, lanzándola justamente frente a Kon. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando?...  
— ¿Qué no escuchaste? —preguntó, enfadado. Ignorarlo era el acabose y viendo las circunstancias, estaba de humor para una buena pelea. Sin embargo, Jason le mostró una burlona sonrisa antes de hablar.  
— ¿Por qué no te unes? —preguntó sin más, y Kon parpadeó: nunca creyó escuchar eso por parte del mayor de los tres y al parecer Tim tampoco. Lo miró confuso, por lo que añadió otra cosa: —Es más interesante que mirar, idiota. Además... —jaló a Tim hacia él, en un abrazo que hizo que Superboy se mordiera la parte interna de la mejilla con fuerza —. Seguro a éste le gustaría.  
Tim se enderezó un poco, tomando asiento en la cama. Apenas iba a protestar y quizá apartarse, cuando Jason descendió por su cuello, depositando besos fuertes que le marcarían la piel y con la diestra sujeta a su erección, empezando a bombear. Tim ladeó la cabeza y jadeó, ese fue el momento en el que Jason hizo un movimiento de cabeza dirigido a Kon, indicándole que se acercara.   
—No me hagas perder el tiempo y quítate la ropa —ordenó. Superboy se quedó en blanco, incapaz de moverse. ¿Quién se creía él para darle órdenes? El único que podía hacerlo era Tim cuando estaban en esa misma cama y… no, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Red Hood pellizcó la punta de la hombría de Robin quien gimió sin ninguna clase de recato, y volteó de nuevo hacia Kon esperando que hiciera algo o simplemente se largara. No iba a darle ese gusto, por lo que apartó su chaqueta de cuero y bajó las manos al pantalón. No estaba excitado, pero no pensaba negarse a un reto dado por el otro. Tim lo miró de reojo y, a juzgar por su semblante enrojecido y el brillo poco habitual en sus ojos, supuso que la idea de ser atendido por ambos hombres no le desagradaba para nada.  
En cuanto se quitó la última prenda (vaya que ese top tan ceñido resultaba problemático cuando se lo proponía), se acercó a la cama apreciando el espectáculo frente a él: Jason succionaba la piel de Tim con la fuerza suficiente para dejarle moretones, y aquello no le gustó. Si después pensaba hacerlo con Tim (sí, sólo con él) no soportaría verlas y optaría por hacerle unas nuevas justo encima de aquellas, y se ganaría un regaño y un buen golpe por parte del más bajo.  
Se colocó frente a él, mirando como Jason le daba espacio suficiente descendiendo hacia el abdomen del más joven. Se encargaría de atrás, así que Superboy tendría que quedarse con lo de adelante… aquello lo molestó si es que se podía más. Se acomodó en el sitio requerido, sujetando los muslos de Tim con ambas manos.  
—Kon, no tan brusco —dijo Tim, dedicándole una mirada de molestia.   
—Cállate —respondió el de cabellos negros tomándolo del mentón y obligándolo a besarle. El otro pareció sorprendido: Kon no era mucho de besos, tampoco de hablarle en ese tono pero por alguna razón no le molestó. Abrió la boca para recibir su lengua y también las piernas sin ningún pudor, dándole a Kon una mejor vista de su erección, húmeda y exigente.  
—Hey, dí mi nombre —le pidió Jason de pronto antes de bajar los dedos por su espalda y acariciar sus glúteos de manera insistente. El menor interrumpió el beso para soltar un quejido.  
—Jason… —farfulló. Kon frunció el ceño para enseguida subir las manos a su pecho y pellizcar con fuerza los rosáceos pezones del menor — ¡K-Kon! —eso le gustó más. Jason no pareció molesto por la interrupción, se limitó a sonreír malicioso antes de tomarlo violentamente de la cabeza para dirigirla al miembro de Tim, hundiéndosela en el acto. Superboy abrió los párpados sorprendido, atragantándose con la saliva y la carne caliente que le llenaba la boca. Intentó apartarse pero no quiso verse como un perdedor ante Jason, por lo que frunció el ceño y, sin que se lo ordenaran, comenzó a subir y bajar por el miembro, moviéndose con inesperada destreza. Sujetaba las piernas de Tim con firmeza, aunque también se daba el tiempo de acariciarlo con algo parecido a ternura, o al menos como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando estaban a solas. Pero Jason no se quedó atrás, obligando a Tim a inclinarse hacia adelante tanto para que Kon continuara con la boca en su hombría como para darle una sonora nalgada mientras introducía un par de dedos en su ser. Aquello hizo gimotear dolorido a Tim, pero eso no le importó al mayor: comenzó a meter y sacar los dedos con rudeza, importándole poco lastimar al más bajo. O quizá esa era la manera en la que le gustaba, pensó Kon, y estuvo a punto de morder el pene con la clara intención de vengarse, pero no lo hizo.   
Tim estaba agitado como nunca, era claro que aquello era demasiado para él, y le hubiese gustado descubrir nuevas formas de complacerlo sin la “ayuda” de Todd. Por mientras, continuó moviéndose con renovado ímpetu en la hombría ajena, no le daría a Jason ninguna clase de tregua.   
—Más… —logró suspirar Tim haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, volteando primero hacia Jason y después bajando la vista hacia Kon. Éste le dedicó una mirada de molestia antes de utilizar la mano para masajear sus testículos y, ante la nueva acción, Tim ladeó la cabeza hacia su lado a la par que dejaba salir un jadeo. Superboy no quería admitirlo, pero ver a Tim así, con el rostro encendido contrastando con lo blanco de su piel y la boca entreabierta, lograba hacerlo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Si tan sólo estuvieran a solas…la diestra del menor se posó en su mejilla, acariciándola y haciéndolo salir de su ensimismamiento.   
— Resultaste un celoso…—farfulló, pero era costumbre de Tim dirigirse a él como se hacía con una mascota cuando estaban intimando. El menor de los tres volvió a gemir ante las arremetidas de un brusco Jason, y Kon se alzó lo suficiente para tomarlo de las manos e impedirle hacer cualquier cosa. Tim se removió incomodo, era obvio que deseaba indicarles a ambos la forma en que quería sentirlos, pero Kon no deseaba que tocara a Jason como estaba haciendo minutos antes, tampoco quería que dijera su nombre o alguna cursilería estúpida. Finalmente, Superboy sabía lo que quería: que Tim lo tocara a él, que le dijera al oído todos sus deseos para que los cumpliera cabalmente como hacia siempre que estaban a solas en su refugio y más aún, a solas en su cama.  
Tim arqueó la espalda y Kon supo enseguida que había llegado a su límite: dejó salir su nombre entre gemidos y apretó los párpados, dejando que la boca se le llenara de la semilla del menor sin apartarse o hacer alguna mueca de asco. Tim estuvo a nada de caer sobre Superboy, que continuaba con el rostro hundido en su entrepierna, de no ser porque Jason lo había sujetado lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo.  
Kon se apartó en silencio, con un hilo de aperlado líquido escurriéndole de la comisura del labio y del que se encargó en segundos con la lengua. Su rostro mostraba un rubor ligero, por lo que Jason rió antes de sacar de un tirón los dedos del interior de Tim, que ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para protestar por esta nueva muestra de rudeza. Su pecho se movía al compás de su entrecortada respiración.  
—Todavía no terminamos —dijo el mayor al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a su pantalón, mismo del que no se había deshecho durante todo el encuentro. Tim suspiró, negando con la cabeza.  
—Yo… d-déjenme tomar un respiro —pidió al tiempo que se apartaba dificultosamente de los dos mayores, cayendo con pesadez a un lado de la cama. Kon pensó que en cualquier momento terminaría en el suelo por lo reducido del espacio, pero no pudo continuar mirándolo porque Jason ya lo había tomado de la muñeca para regresarlo a su lugar, en medio de ambos.  
—Deja de hacerte el difícil y quédate donde estás —ordenó, y Superboy sintió ahora los labios de Tim contra su entrepierna. Un escalofrío le recorrió la piel al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba Jason, ¿iban a follarse a Tim entre los dos?  
—E-espera, no… —empezó a decir, no quería compartir a Tim con nadie y menos con el otro, pero no pudo terminar: un súbito calor en su entrepierna se hizo presente y la boca de Tim se pegó en su hombría. Se mordió el labio inferior.  
—Ya deja de joder y disfrútalo —respondió Jason. Penetró a Tim de forma certera y profunda, bastó una sola estocada para eso y el gemido que quiso exhalar se quedó contenido en la entrepierna de Kon. El empujón provocó que se hundiera todavía más en su pene y Superboy intentó apartarlo, sabía que a Tim no le gustaba dar mamadas (prefería mil veces recibirlas) por esa sensación de ahogamiento. Jamás pensó que con Jason sí estaba dispuesto a hacerlas, y aquello lo hizo volver a enfurecerse.  
Atrás e, indiferente de todo lo que pasaba, Jason continuaba embistiendo: fuerte, rápido, sin importarle el posible dolor que le provocaba a Tim, quien sencillamente se dejaba hacer de manera dócil, permitiendo que el mayor de los tres tuviera el control total de la situación. Kon jamás había visto a Tim tan pasivo, con él siempre era el que mandaba, quien le decía qué tan rápido deseaba que se moviera para satisfacerlo. Era claro que él y Red Hood ya tenían una dinámica determinada en esa “relación”, al igual que ellos en la propia. Chasqueó la lengua, ante eso el mayor alzó el rostro y le dedicó otra sonrisa burlona, la enésima del día.  
—Deberías agradecer que te estoy enseñando un par de cosas —dijo, elevando la diestra para descargar una sonora palmada en uno de los glúteos del menor, quien se estremeció de forma notable. Kon hizo una mueca de fastidio y para su suerte Jason no agregó nada más sino que continuó con las arremetidas, bien sujeto a las caderas de Tim a tal grado que la huella de sus dedos se estaba convirtiendo en moretones. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos duró demasiado: la lengua de Tim frotándose en la punta de su hombría y su interior comprimiendo la de Jason provocó que, primeramente, Kon hiciera la cabeza hacia atrás aguantando el gemido que quería escapar de su garganta, para que después Jason diera un último empujón para vaciarse completamente. Estuvo en esa postura unos segundos antes de apartarse y dejarse caer a la cama de forma perezosa. Le apeteció un cigarro.  
—Qué buena vista —comentó, desde esa distancia tenía un paisaje completo de la entrada de Tim abierta y chorreante de su esperma, mismo que caía a las sabanas en gruesas gotas. Por parte de Kon, también se había recostado, tomando aire para reponerse. Tim fue el último en apartarse, limpiándose los hilos de saliva y semen con la diestra.   
—No estuvo tan mal, después de todo —agregó el mayor de los tres al poco rato. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos empapados de sudor, el mechón canoso sobresaliendo entre las hebras oscuras —. Pero me voy antes de que cierta persona se ponga aún más celosa —dijo, era obvio a quien se refería. Kon intentó elevar el brazo para hacerle una señal obscena con su dedo medio, pero la voz de Tim lo interrumpió:  
—No —respondió él, con firmeza a pesar de su debilidad —. Ninguno de los dos se irá hasta que hayamos hecho una última cosa.  
Kon alzó una ceja, y Jason se encogió de hombros, como si la situación le diera igual. Ahora fue el turno del menor de sonreír de lado, esa sonrisa que Kon ya conocía bien y que significaba que no lo dejaría descansar hasta que estuviera completamente satisfecho, lo cual no sería pronto. Tim se acomodó en la cama, mirándolo primero a él y después dirigiendo la vista a Jason, soltando su pregunta:  
—¿Alguna vez han intentado una doble penetración?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
